wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Communication
Communication is the 23rd episode of TV Series 2. This episode marks the debut of Professor Singalottasonga, and is also the last appearance of Zardo Zap to date. In this episode, The Wiggles teach about communicating, like saying "Hello" and "Goodbye" Songs 21-minute version # Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) # Wake Up Jeff! # Zardo Zap Plot NOTE: This synopsis reflects the 21-minute version. "Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?)" (from Toot Toot) A man dressed up in a music outfit arrives at Wigglehouse with a tuning fork. He is Professor Singalottasonga, and he is there to teach Flora Door how to sing. He has Flora sing a note, but Flora sings quietly. So he gets her to sing louder. After a few tries, Flora sings really loudly and wakes up the entire neighbourhood. Wags and the Wagettes run around. Even Officer Beaples shows up. The Wiggles and Flora agree to have Flora take her lessons during the daytime and they'll use the back door. But now they're all tired and fall asleep. In the morning, Jeff comes out all refreshed and sees everyone is asleep. So he wakes everyone up! "Wake Up Jeff!" (from The Wiggles Big Show) Captain Feathersword has been reading his dog tricks book studiously. He declares he is going to rememberize this command. One of the pirates clarifies that he's going to memorize something. After a couple of tries, he memorizes a command and then proceeds to tell Wags that command. Wags picks him up and starts swinging him around in a dance. The command he memorized was dog talk for "let's do a polka dance together". Greg shows Anthony his new plan to lure that rabbit out of his hat. He has made a carrot glove! As Greg dangles the carrot glove over the hat, something grabs on. Greg quickly pulls... a rubber chicken! "Zardo Zap" (from Toot Toot!) Murray and Jeff talk about Zardo Zap, and how she lives on a planet far, far away. Jeff counts up the planets in our solar system. Murray then speculates maybe Zardo Zap can see us from her planet, and Murray starts waving. Jeff dismisses Murray's idea but then a message pops up in the clouds saying "Hello, Murray". Jeff quickly waves hello as well. Flora Door is now singing during the day, which works out for everyone because the Wiggles and everyone can sing too. Trivia * It's currently unknown what was changed from the original GMTV version, as the 21-minute version is what was rerun and released on home video in all countries (including the TV Series 2 Collector's Edition and Incredibubble Children's Favourites). *On the version split into two 11-minute episodes, (as seen on PBS Kids Sprout), one episode contains the skits with Captain and Wags doing the doggy polka, Magic Greg and the carrot glove, the song Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?), and the Zardo Zap-related skit and song. Although the other episode is lost media as of 2019, it is assumed it contained the plot of Flora's singing lessons, and the Wake Up Jeff! live song. * Nya Nya Nya plays when Captain Feathersword dances with Wags, and at the end of the episode when The Wiggles sing with Flora. * The planet Pluto is mentioned in this episode before it was reclassified as a dwarf planet in 2006. * The sound effect that was heard in the Zardo Zap transition was later used as Big Red Car sound effects starting with Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!. *This was the last Wiggles episode with Zardo Zap. In 2019, the Emma! TV Series 2 episode Meet the Scientist featured a return of the Zardo Zap costume, although the character acts more like a robot than an alien, and is never directly stated to be Zardo (the scene contains no dialogue, so it's still possible it is her). Gallery See here Transcript See here Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999 Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Episodes that Henry doesn't appear in Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Episodes focused on Greg Category:Episodes focused on Wags the Dog